白嫖总要付出代价
by alsee8785
Summary: 站街梗 含公开场合BJ 老司机诱查x装成熟的小处男万 出于我的个人爱好所以是年下（年龄上的，脸看不出来（爹对不起（已经被挂金门大桥惹


站街梗 含公开场合BJ 老司机诱查x装成熟的小处男万

出于我的个人爱好所以是年下（年龄上的，脸看不出来（爹对不起（已经被挂金门大桥惹

——————————————————

他被那个街角的男孩拉到小巷深处时大脑还是晕乎乎的，对方身上有股刻意喷洒的香水味，同露着锁骨的低领衫与低腰裤相配，目光从头顶落下便是脖颈一片刺眼的白，贴在掌心的那根手指在轻轻地搔刮轻划，哦，他当然知道这一切意味着什么，成年人有解决自己性需求的权利，他在心里重复，冷静，冷静，保持正常。

但事情还是发展得有些超出把握的快了，当衬衫的纽扣被解到第二颗后他才想起来去推开那双作乱的手，"等，等一下。"在幽海般碧蓝的眼睛注视下他觉得自己讲话都有点不利索，"不是你想的那样。"

"哦。"那片红润的过分的唇勾起时更加好看了，领他藏在角落的人似笑非笑地应了一声，手指顺着领口在胸膛慢慢地下滑，"你已经连续三天躲在那个电话亭后面偷看我了，真以为我不知道吗？"

"我没有……"说违心的话总会底气不足，虽然真要说起来他也确实还没有在今天下定决心，都怪那个撞我的人，他再一次在心里暗骂一声，这就是不小心踢到易拉罐以致于吸引来注意的后果，可命中注定，就像三天前偶然注意到那个站在街角的男孩时的一样，他无法拒绝这种吸引力与那只伸来的手。

苍白的辩白自然无用，对面人看穿了心思似的拍拍僵硬的脸，"别编了。"若有若无的触感穿过腰间，在小腹处流连片刻，然后按在了下身鼓胀的部位，"你这里已经告诉我了。"

我——还未出声下一秒那张过分漂亮的脸就在面前迅速放大，男孩仰着他曲线优美的脖颈将气息吐在唇畔，语调轻快扬起上翘的尾音："你想操我，不是吗？"

老天，他是不是在每个字里都下了春药——似乎没打算得到什么回答，微微抬头在下唇上舔了一口，四处撩火的人眨着眼睛接着道："不过放心，我不会强买强卖。嗯……看在你长得还不错的份上，先让你试一试好了。"

什么试一试？停转的大脑总算是恢复了正常运转，他一把揽过那截过分纤细的腰将对方暂时固定在身前，"等一下，"但过分靠近的距离里准备好的下半截话再一次不幸溜走，慌乱间他自己都不知道在说什么，"你，你成年了吗？"

"噗。"这道笑声真的没有忍住，"我成年了。"男孩，不，这么看来应该被称为男人的青年接着反问道："所以，你成年了吗？"

"……我当然也成年了！"被反问者仅仅停顿了一秒，刚刚成年一天也算成年嘛！他尽力用提高的音量掩盖着心虚。

"我猜也是，看的出来。"倒是不怎么意外这个问题的答案，"叫什么名字？"

"Erik。"他下意识答道，随即反应过来，"问我这个做什么……啊！"

对方的动作变化得太快，蹲下来解开裤链一把就拉下了黑色的内裤，微微扬起的顶端被温热的口腔含入的瞬间Erik差点咬到了自己的舌头。和用手太不一样了，他感觉到那条柔软的舌头在冠状沟附近游走，舌尖转着圈点在铃口的小孔处，微微施与压力卷走溢出的前列腺液，这是真的吗，他想起来前两个独自蜷缩在床上幻想着那张脸撸动柱身的夜晚，对比此时简直就是过于美好的天堂，抬手放在那只泛着粉红的可爱右耳上，他鼓励般轻揉着细嫩的耳垂，张口又想说什么时却再一次被截住了话头：

"好的，Erik。"天或许黑了，或许没有，但身下人的眼睛在一片模糊中分明蓝得发亮，他换之以手握住了半硬的器官，轻启红润的嘴唇含着他的名字吐出撩拨的语句，"小Erik的形状非常漂亮，长度也相当不错。"一只手根本无法完全包覆住全部，于是另一只也攀附上来抚慰着之后的囊袋，低头在龟头发出"啵"的一声轻吻，"硬起来得也很快呢，Erik，你不会是第一次吧？"他在对方面红耳赤地反驳前伸舌从顶端一路舔到侧面，任那浮着青筋的肉棒蹭过自己的侧脸，"我会试着把你全部含入，这可能有点困难，但我可以尽量减少咽反射，你的老二会被我舔到湿透，但你一定没尝过被吸吮挤压的感觉，Erik，你最后还可以顶着我的喉咙射出来，我保证会一滴不剩地把你全部喝掉……"

"够了。"再也受不了这样口头上的引诱，Erik几乎已经要被硬到爆炸的下体支配，他揪着那人后脑的头发便转身把他按在了墙上，磕上粗糙的砖石墙面引得对方吃痛地哼了一声，"快点。"他强行让自己的声音冷下来，实际却在偷偷观察那眼角是否泛出泪花，会不会有点过分，他迟疑了一下，然而冲上头顶的快感迅速地吞没了这一切，感觉真不错，他想，这人说的一点都没错。

是的，那张小嘴自然无法全部吞下远超于平均长度的肉棒，俯视视野里樱桃般的嘴唇被撑成了O形，同白皙的脸颊一起同深色的柱身形成了鲜明的对比，太大了，他听见对方模糊不清地呜咽了一声，来不及咽下的唾液顺着嘴角在下巴上划出两道晶亮的水痕，温热的口腔如上好的丝绸般柔软，顶端蹭着上颚轻轻地摩擦，而垫在其下的舌头则翘起来舔弄着滑动。也就堪堪一半的长度便顶到了嗓口的软肉，蓝眸眨了眨吊着眼角瞟了他一眼，接着便张开喉咙一鼓作气又吞入了几分，Erik一把捂住了自己的嘴才没有发出过于明显的喘息，确实没有什么咽反射，但即使是这样那疯狂收缩的内壁也足以带来灭顶般的快感，鼻尖的呼吸颤抖着喷吐在腿间，如另一条舌在小腹游走，将体温推起攀升至另一个高度。

会有人看到吗，他不知道，只是此刻他的的确确地想要将身下的妖精完全独享，手不自觉按在了他的脑后，微微施予力道对方便明白了意思开始配合地进行抽送，还有些婴儿肥的脸颊凹陷下去让茎身与口腔黏膜贴合得更紧，每次抽离时的吸吮都延长着带来更加绵延的快感，而顶入时又会有前液混着口水在嘴角混合泛起白沫，喘息与水声交缠在一起使画面变得更加淫靡。快点，快点，Erik有些控制不住地大力挺腰冲撞，嘴巴被仿佛当成了小穴般狠狠侵入的人一下就乱了阵脚，唇畔的皮肤被撞到泛红，几次直至深处的顶弄几乎要卡到窒息，生理性的眼泪不自觉涌了出来，不要，他无力地拍打着侵犯者的大腿，努力想传达出一点信号。

好在Erik及时反应了过来，他确实也即将到达顶峰，再一次抽插后他扶着下身退了出来，性器跳动着射出的精液在空气中划出一道弧线，落在还在失神的人的脸上，新鲜空气的涌入让对方腰部一软，靠着墙便滑坐了下去，唇角、鼻尖、乃至颤抖的眼睫都被白色的液体覆盖，单看那盈满泪水的蓝色眼睛仿佛是什么被欺凌的少女，为了生计被迫选择了出卖肉体，迷蒙又无助地在随便哪个男人身下喘息。

但当然不是，捂着喉咙咳嗽两声后便调整了过来，"还挺多的。"他舔着嘴唇做出评价，慢慢用手刮下那些在室外温度里已经半凝固的精液，在Erik的视线里故意歪着脑袋将手指一根根放进嘴里，让他看见自己射出的东西被平常佳肴般吞咽下肚，自然，"试一试"的结果是相当满意，不用说都能猜到，他只是想在这位"偷窥"了自己三天却迟迟不敢行动的男人脸上看见更多有趣表情而已。

八成是个处男，他早就暗暗做出结论，不过至少态度还算乖巧，被扶着站起来后他拍了拍衣角，最终还是不忍心再看见那纠结又不敢问出口的神情，"三十一次口活，全套一百，你要哪种？"他主动开口道，"当然，刚刚那次不算你钱。"

Erik犹豫了几秒，"那……包夜呢？"他小心观察着对方的神色，又迅速补充道，"房费我出。"

"哦，"他现在真的觉得这位Erik有点可爱了，手指从肩膀滑到脖子，在喉结处微微摩挲，"包夜的价格嘛，保密。"

"只要我能出的起。"对方一把抓住了他的手，灰绿色的眼眸里是完全黑尽的半边天空。

————

话又说回来，有时候处男的克制力倒真是出乎想象。

不说在街上挑旅馆就耗掉了二十分钟，其间Erik的挑剔态度让他一度以为这人有洁癖，好不容易进入房间后他攀着对方的肩膀想要去吻他的下巴，却又被按着脑袋推开距离，"等一下。"纵使下半身都已经贴在了一起，Erik面上仍绷着严肃的表情。

"怎么了？"箭在弦上还要喊停，他甚至开始犹疑对方是不是要临时反悔。

"我还不知道你的名字。"

"名字？"他笑了出来，"你喜欢叫什么都可以。"

"不，"Erik坚定地僵持在这里，"我想知道你的名字。"

"好吧。"轻轻呼出一口气，"Charles，叫我Charles。"

于是手指放开，任由那片唇落在下巴上移动着留下一串轻吻，上身穿的那件低领衫实在是薄，一抬胳膊就露出了小半截的腰线，Erik的手搭在上面探进了衣服里，抚摸着后背的蝴蝶骨小声地开口："Charles……是真名吗？"

"是，"那若有若无的触感有些发痒，Charles抬头在Erik的唇上亲了一口，"因为Erik也是。"

你怎么知道的？对方眼睛里清清楚楚是这个问题，但就像他没问出的"你为什么非要知道我的名字"一样，这些都不是眼下急需解答的疑惑。又几个浅尝辄止的吻与收敛克制的抚摸后，二人紧贴着的部位已经明显地发硬，手指划过腰线伸进松垮的低腰裤里揉捏着臀瓣，房间的温度随着逐渐激烈的唇舌交缠缓缓上升，"去床上。"Erik说着另一条胳膊也环上了Charles，在惊叫声里轻松地将对方一把抱起，太瘦了，他暗自圈紧了怀中的身躯，娇小的体型加上娃娃脸，怎么也不相信这人居然还要比自己年长几岁。

年长者在被扔到床垫上时发出了一声痛呼，"你也轻一点啊。"他埋怨道，却被随后爬上来的人无赖般蹭着脖子，"我帮你揉揉。"微微带点力气锁骨处便留下一道鲜红的吻痕，没预料到竟被夺去了主动权，迷茫间上衣就被诱哄着脱去，Charles反应过来时裤子也已经被褪去了一半，他刚想开口说些什么另一只手便按上了乳首，娇嫩的乳头与粗糙的指腹轻蹭带来过电般的快感使得他轻叫了出来，"这里也会有快感吗？"Erik好奇地将目光投了过去，听起来是在真诚地发问。

"当然。"没想到自己也会有在床上给别人普及性知识的一天，在那单纯的目光下Charles竟觉得脸有些微微发烫，但仅此而已自然是不可能，"那这样呢？"Erik将乳尖夹在两指间微微拧揉，打着圈看它灵巧地歪倒恢复，"还有这样？"他低头在另一边上亲了一口，"也会有快感吗？"

两边遭受着不同的刺激加上被近距离观察的莫名羞耻，Charles只觉得快感晕乎乎地包裹住了整片大脑，"你少废话……"他的声音黏糊成了一片，胡乱推着Erik的肩膀想让他闭上嘴巴，对方确实也听话，三两下便同样脱去了自己的衣服，再把那条挂在腿间的裤子一把拉下，直到托起大腿时才踌躇地顿了顿："其实，我没有和男人做过。"

看出来了。Charles心道，他不明显地叹了口气，"我来吧。"翻身反将对方按在了床上，跨坐的姿势使那根重新已经变得精神的阴茎贴上了臀缝，"嗯，别这么急……"察觉到Erik在不自觉地缓慢摩擦时他轻哼了一声，伸手拿来床头一管润滑剂用牙咬开了包装，用掌心焐热挤出的透明的半固体，稍抬起腰伸指探入后穴，已经微微张开的穴口不怎么费力就吞入了一根手指，缝隙里滴下的润滑液落在男人结实的腹肌上，其中或许还混杂了别的什么液体，他咬着牙尽力开拓着自己，双腿完全打开在那直勾勾的眼神里。

当手指增加到第二根时Erik抬臂握上了他的腰，搔刮、揉按，这具身体的敏感点本人自然再清楚不过，平时也不是没有自慰过，但在人注视下总归有些羞意，手背在晃动间不时碰到挺翘的柱身，沾染上的前液更是混合着积在指缝，于抽送中再被自己送进张开的小穴。差不多是时候了，Charles心道的那一刻正好完全抽出了手指，撑着身下的小腹保持平衡却错过了那双骤然变暗的眼睛，扣在腰间的双手一沉，胯下的硬挺便猝不及防地撞入穴口劈开了身体，夹杂着快感的刺痛一路窜上了头顶，他骤然睁大了眼睛，哑着嗓子却叫不出一句呻吟。

太大了，他还是错误低估了撞入体内的肉棒完全勃起的尺寸，即使半小时前明明自己亲口含过也一样，先前的开拓几乎没起到什么用，Erik只堪堪挤入了三分之一，但即使是这部分也让他像是被钉在了原地，生生逼出一串眼泪与不成调的抽噎。当然侵入者同样也不好受，紧致的内壁吸吮着龟头及其下的一小节柱身，疯狂收缩的快感与难以前行的现状分割折磨着初尝情事的大脑，他想要一鼓作气地顶入又担心Charles会受伤，只得深吸一口气尽量控制住力道浅浅地抽送，一寸寸地缓缓前进，像是小心拆开什么珍贵的礼物，连呼吸都放缓了几分。

终于尽根没入时两个人都松下了一口气，Charles的里面如天鹅绒一般柔软，Erik静了几秒后挺起腰便开始抽插，加快，加快，起先Charles觉得自己还能适应这种节奏，但很快逐渐变调的速度便将他扔上了云端，飞舞着找不到丝毫支撑之处。唯一的依靠便是身体连接处大力操干的性器，每一次深深撞入时都能正好碾磨在内里的敏感点上，然而就算哭叫着努力坐起逃离，结果也只是被连带重力落回到原地，被按着顶撞得更加用力，他几乎已经维持不住平衡，大腿根部已经快要抽搐到痉挛，靠把着腰间的手堪堪维持着不倒下而已。

几滴汗水甩落在了Erik的胸膛，在身上颠簸摇晃的人看来是要到了极限，却在撑不住的前一秒被整个抱起悬空，"啊……"Charles惊叫一声，Erik坐了起来将自己转了个圈按进怀里，还有半截待在身体里的肉棒搅动着拉扯上一圈的肠壁，他的后背靠在对方的身前，腿弯处被抬起分开成一个角度，配合接着顶入的速度控制身体的节奏，他像是被完全支配了获得快感的能力，每当抽出时穴口都会不自觉地拼命收缩，翻出些许暗红的肠肉挽留般不让那根离开。Erik的下巴放在肩窝处，拱着鼻子嗅闻到那廉价香水味之下带着奶味的体香，"真好闻，Charles，"他喃喃道，声音被淹没在带着水汽的呻吟里，"你本来的味道就很好闻。"

"什……为什么？"或许是离耳畔实在太近，Charles在速度不减的抽插间挣扎地问出了这么一句，感觉对方同样在压抑着低喘。

"因为，因为……"Erik的手指突然收紧，再一次直捣中心的插入后他低吼着射了出来，顶端贴着内里的软肉一股股射出的精液灌入了Charles的身体，他在高潮的余韵里轻声道，"因为我喜欢你。"

"啊……"那一瞬间Charles也同样射了出来，他甚至没有主动去碰过自己的前端，单单靠着后穴便攀升到了顶峰，支离破碎的语句灌入耳朵时就飘走了原本的含义，Erik刚刚说了什么？他的眼角落下了一滴泪，终于在一片白光里疲累地昏了过去。

————

再次醒来时身体已经被清醒干净放在了床上，身边却空无一人，衣物被叠好放在了枕边，除了空气中还未完全散尽的气息，整个房间仿佛都什么也没有发生过一般整洁。

果然是这样吗，Charles愣了一秒，然后自嘲地低头笑了笑，我真的没有抱太多期望啊，可就连多待几个小时都不愿意吗。

腰部和后穴还有些酸软，他翻身下床时有些吃痛地哼了一声，"Charles？"似乎是从卫生间传出的声音使他惊愕地抬起头，面前的侧门被猛地打开，只围了一条浴巾在腰间的Erik头发上还滴着水，面色有些慌乱。

"你没走啊？"他说不清心底里那道喜悦从何而起，但眼角眉梢的确都沾上了笑意，"我……"对面人局促地挠了挠头，迟疑地尴尬开口道：

"我发现我的钱包被偷了。"

"哦？"Charles的笑意更盛，他抬手不经意般抚摸着锁骨还未消去的吻痕，歪头看向认错者，"你想白嫖？"

"不……不是！"Erik上前几步，目光游移着落在地板上，接着终于下定决心状直视向那双蓝眼睛，"要不然我也让你白嫖我一次，我们扯平了，好不好？"

"噗。"Charles捂着嘴笑弯了腰，"你知不知道，这种'互相白嫖'的行为又叫什么？"

"……什么？"Erik呆呆地问。

"与包我一整夜的条件一样——和我交往。"Charles拍拍身边的位置，"现在，我的男朋友，快点过来抱着我睡觉。"

Erik确信这会是自己仅有且最值的一次白嫖。

—END—

一些想了但是没有写出来的设定：

小查是刚刚出来站街，因为长得太漂亮被业内同行排挤到了人流量很少的地方揽客，平时根本捞不到几单生意，经常给人口一发就没后文了（所以他才撩人口活都很熟练结果真的doi反而不太行）小万是个身心正直好少年结果某天路过便对查一见钟情了（？由于抱着"未成年人不能嫖娼"的道德底线苦苦蹲了三天，终于忍不住在十八岁生日过后的第一天行动了，顺便一说偷他的钱包的就是撞他的那个（哇这位好助攻啊），以及小万真的有点洁癖，所以会挑挑拣拣还把房间收拾这么干净（这个根本不重要吧！

最后提示大家：本文以外的白嫖行为都是可耻滴，以及不要效仿去站街和嫖娼，除了EC没人能靠这个找到真爱w


End file.
